Mi chica
by darkii-chan
Summary: Watari ha conseguido la pocion de cambio de sexos, y ahora es una mujer! Yaoi Tatsumi x Watari! SE acabó, finito, the end!
1. soy mujer

jajaja vamos !!!!!!!!!!!A por el siguiente fic!!!!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yami no matsuei no son de mi propiedad, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

* * *

blabla- narración

**blabla- **pensamiento

_blabla-_recuerdos

* * *

Mi chica

Capítulo 1

Soy mujer

Departamento central de los 10 reyes del mas alla  
Laboratorio de yutaka watari

-.....una gota masss....yyyyy......

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-aaaaaaaaaaaayyy!!!!!- Watari volvía a estar carbonizado. Giró la cabeza mirando la receta

- explosion, humo rosa.......LO TENGOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Saltó de alegria y se puso a bailar por el laboratorio

- lo he conseguido!!! es perfecta!! es maravillosaa!!.....al menos eso creo- no tenía a mano a su sujeto habitual de experimentación ( Tsuzuki ), pero no importó. Vertió la poción en un vaso y le dio un trago

- hmmm...sabe....a fresa!!! que rico!!- Terminó de bebersela, y se sentó a esperar los efectos

-hmmmmmmmm.....ya?...no.....ahora? tampoco......esto cuanto va a tardar?- watari miró su reloj. Habían pasado 5 minutos desde que tomo la pócima. Comenzaron a pesarle los párpados repentinamente, ladeaba la cabeza y su cuerpo empezaba a no responderle

-deberia.....ser.....raaaazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz......- Watari cayó dormido sobre la silla del laboratorio.

* * *

Al dia siguiente

Tsuzuki y hisoka llegaron al departamento casi a la vez

- hombre, si llegas puntual....

- esque hoy es un dia especial!!!!

-y se puede saber porque?- A hisoka empezo a dolerle la cabeza.

**Alegría.....emoción.....y lo noto por doble!....oh no, están aqui!!!!!!!!. **Hisoka se volvió aterrorizado, encontrandose con 2 caras que conocía (para su desgracia) demasiado bien

- HI-SO-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Yuma y Saya se abalanzaron sobre él

- No!!! dejadme en paz!!!

- Achuchemos a Hisokaaaa!!!! Que guapo estas!! has crecido? te has echo algo en el pelo? tus ojos se han vuelto mas verdes? te hemos traido un regaloooooooooooo!!!- Las 2 shinigamis no paraban de avasallarle a preguntas, pero el colmo fue cuando sacaron el nuevo modelo de vestido de la marca Pink House

- no es precioso??? está inspirado en la época victoriana!!, y tiene además un lazo, guantes de seda y una cofia a juegoooo!!!!!

- por favor!!! quereis dejarme respirar!! y no!, no me lo voy a probar!!!- Hisoka se sacudió a yuma y saya de encima. Estas se pusieron a charlar animadamente con tsuzuki. De camino a la oficina, pasaron por delante del laboratorio de Watari, dandose cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

- Pero si Watari la cierra siempre- Tsuzuki empujo un poco la puerta y los cuatro shinigamis se asomaron al interior.

Había alguien dentro, una persona estaba sentada en la silla del laboratorio, Con una melena naranja impresionante, que le tapaba la cara. Parecía dormir. Al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta abrirse, pareció despertar. No se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas en el laboratorio hasta que no se giró

- ah! buenos dias Tsuzuki, como lo llevas chaval (se refiere a hisoka). Yuma, saya!! que tal??.....ehm...chicos?...porque me mirais asi??- Watari se rascó la cabeza, mirando la expresión perpleja de sus compañeros. Tsuzuki fue el primero en hablar

- ehhhhh......se-señorita....no se ha equivocado usted de lugar? quiero decir, ehm....esto..ha visto usted, por casualidad a un cientifico?, se parece bastante a usted, pero...en versión masculina

- version maculina?? hay que ver que tonto te has...... OH DIOS MIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Watri recordó la noche anterior, y se dio cuenta de que su voz era bastante mas aguda de lo habitual. Se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo a buscar un espejo. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Yuma y Saya lo siguieron.  
Encontró uno en el labavo, uno de cuerpo entero. Watari observó a la figura que estaba al otro lado del espejo. Una mujer pelirroja, con un pelo tan largo que le cubría casi toda la espalda, de rasgos faciales suaves y delicados, las pestañas largas, y los ojos grandes. Los labios redondos, y carnosos. Hombros mas pequeños, manos suaves y muñecas pequeñas. El tamaño de sus caderas había aumentado, y su cintura era muy marcada. El vientre plano, y las piernas eran mas elegantes. Finalmente, constató que tenía pechos. Se miró de perfil al espejo....madre mia...vaya tetas!!!!

Los cuatro shinigamis entraron en el labavo, y observaron a la desconocida mirandose al espejo. Cuando vlvió la cabeza hacia ellos, les sonrió de tal forma que empezaron a hacerse una idea de lo ocurrido

- No es magnifico!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????? Ha funcionado a la 1000 maravillas!!! soy mujer!!

- Watari?? eres tuu???- Yuma y saya se adelantaron y se pusieron a observarle detenidamente

- Es mejor de lo que pensaba no crees yuma?

- yo creía que si se transformaba en mujer no tendría tanto volumen de pecho

- pero sigue llevando ropa de hombre

- esto no puede ser saya...hay que vestirle..vestirla, vestirle, lo que sea!!!

- entonces decidido no yuma???

- y tanto que si saya....- Las dos chicas agarraron a watari de los brazos- NOS VAMOS DE COMPRAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y tsuzuki y hisoka vienen también!!!!

- pero que dices!!! no podemos dejar el trabajo asi porque si!!- hisoka se negó

- ya le diremos lo que sea a Tatsumi....uy hay que contarselo!!!- Tsuzuki se giró, cuando Watari le agarró del hombro. Su semblante se tornó serio

- no...a Tatsumi no se lo digais....no todavía- Tsuzuki pasó unos segundos en silencio, y finalmente asintio. Yuna y Saya hicieron como que no había pasado nada, y tiraron de Watari hasta el centro comercial.

* * *

que pasaraaaaaaaaaa!!!????? reviews porfaplissss!!


	2. cosas de chicas

jajaja vamos !!!!!!!!!!!A por el siguiente fic!!!!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yami no matsuei no son de mi propiedad, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

* * *

blabla- narración

**blabla- **pensamiento

_blabla-_recuerdos

* * *

Mi chica

Capítulo 2

Cosas de chicas

Centro comercial

- Ya estamos aqui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nosotras seremos vuestras guias en este maravilloso mundo de ropa y complementos!!!

- Chicas..no hace falta, een serio....ademas no tenemos casi dinero- Watri se sentia un poco avergonzada. Era la primera vez que iba de compras seriamente, y todavía no se había acostumbrado a ese cuerpo de mujer que había conseguido

- tu no....Pero nosotras si!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Saya mostró un tarjeta de crédito

- Lo hemos preparado todo!! primero iremos a por un vestuario digno de una chica como tu, compuesto de blusas, faldas, vestidos...

- parad el carro!!!!!!!!!!! la poción solo dura unos dias!!!!

- y seguro que querras volver a intentarlo alguna vez noo?? pues eso!! además, será la mar de divertido!!

Comenzaron a mirar tiendas. Primero se detuvieron en una de ropa urbana, donde comenzaron a tirarle ropa a watari. Un vestido negro, una minifalda vaquera, una camisa rosa, un jersey de cuello de pico

- y me lo tengo que probar todo!!??? nos tiraremos aqui horas!!!- Yuma y saya no le hicieron caso, y la lanzaron de cabeza al probador.

-**está bien....aver.....primero la blusa, que es facil de poner.....y ahora la falda....esto....esta cosa por donde se pone??- **Watari le dio mil vueltas a la falda antes de adivinar como era

- vale. ya estoy- Abrió la puerta del probador.

- Preciosa!!!!! Pero no te abroches todos los botones de la camisa, desabrochate los dos primeros- No muy convencida, Watari les hizo caso.

-Creo que le va mas una en azul....o mejor, en verde!!!- dijo saya. Yuma asintió, y se levantó a por otra blusa. Volvió con una de manga larga, con encaje cosido a las mangas. Se la dió, y de cabeza de nuevo al probador. También se intentó probar el vestido negro, pero hubo un problema.

**- Uy....esto como se pone??....aver, se baja la cremallera del lateral, se meten las piernas, se sube el vestido yyyyyy.....ngh!!**

**-**estooooo chicas me podeis ayudar un momentito??? Es la cremallera del vestido- Watari sacó la cabeza del probador. Yuma y saya entraron medio riendose

- vale, levanta los brazos-dijo saya

-a la de tres vale? contén la respiración. 1, 2, y 3!!- yuma subió la cremallera

-jolines como aprieta!!- watari casi ni se podia mover. Se llevó las manos al pecho- y vosotras aguantais con esto toda una noche??

Tsuzuki y hisoka asomaron la cabeza un momento

- Como va?- Preguntó Tsuzuki

- Espera a que salga y lo compruebas

- vale, ya estoy!!!- Watari salió del probador

- ALA!!!!! Watari estas impresionante!!!!- Tsuzuki comenzó a mirarle de arriba a abajo. A watari se le subieron los colores, pero le sonrió con jovialidad

- gracias!!^^

-.....te falta una cosa....- yuma miró a Watari con ojos centelleantes, y pronunció la terrorífica palabra-......tacones-

Al instante la científica supo que hoy acabaría cansada

- Saya!!! traeme todos los modelos que haya de negro con 7 centímetros!!!- La shinigami salió pitando. Volvió al minuto con 4 cajas de zapatos y 2 pares de medias

- Como dentro de un rato pasarás por el centro de belleza, por ahora aprenderás a ponerte medias ok?- Yuma le pasó a Watari un par, y esta, (torpemente, todo hay que decirlo) se las logró poner.

Acto seguido Saya tiró de sumuñeca y la sentó en un banquito, pasándole una caja de zapatos. En su interior había un par de tacones pip-toe, con plataforma. Watari se los puso y se miró un rato los pies

**hay que ver!! si que son bonitos!..y hacen unas piernas estupendas ^^**

- Tienes un espejo alli- le indicó Saya. Al ir a levantarse, Watari tropezó con sus propios zapatos y perdió el equilibrio. Yuma y Saya se desternillaban de risa

- Lo habeis hecho a drede!!!! Que malvadas!!!- Watari trató de levantarse. Andar con tacones era mas difícil de lo que parecía. Las dos shinigamis la cogieron de la mano y la condijeron con cuidado hasta que logró acostumbrarse

- Tu anda como si fueras normal, pero cuidado con los talones, apóyalos bien

llegaron al espejo en pocos segundos, y dejaron que Watari se mirase

- Esque estás genial!!!

- Te queda mortalmente bien!

- Vosotras creeis?

- Decidido!!! nos lo llevamos todo!!- Yuma y saya sacaron las tarjetas de crédito

- EH!!- La científica no pudo objetar nada, puesto que la dependienta ya se había llevado las tarjetas y estaba metiendo la ropa en una bolsa

- Ale Watari, a cambiarte que el vestido y los zapatos entran en el pack!!! Y tenemos hora en el salón de belleza en 5 minutos!!! corre corre corre!!

--------------

Ministerio de los 10 reyes del Emma

Tatsumi abrió el laboratorio de Watari, constatando que no estaba alli

- Yuki???- lo llamo un par de veces pero nadie contestaba

**donde se habrán metido todos?**

* * *

Continuará!! Por cierto!! Yuki es un mote cariñoso para watari! De yutaka, Yuki. No es que se le llame asi en la serie, pero mola XDD

ay como sufrirá nuestro pobre Watari en el proximo capi xDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	3. Para presumir hay que sufrir

jajaja vamos !!!!!!!!!!!A por el siguiente fic!!!!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yami no matsuei no son de mi propiedad, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

* * *

blabla- narración

**blabla- **pensamiento

_blabla-_recuerdos

* * *

Mi chica

Capítulo 2

Para presumir hay que sufrir

Centro de belleza

- corre Watari que vamos tarde!!!!- Saya empujó a la pelirroja dentro

- Buenos dias, mimmi, tenemos cita triple!!- Decia Yuma a la dependienta

- Lo se chicas, el tratamiento de siempre?

- Si, y un completo para nuestra amiga- dijo Saya señalando a Watari

- Completo??- La científica preguntó con incredulidad

- Si!! te veremos despues, pasalo bieeeen!!!- Saya y Yuma se alejaron hacia una puerta al fondo del centro. Watari miró a sus compañeros, que llevaban las bolsas de la ropa.

- Chicos, no se porque, pero esto no me da buena espina....T.T- ya iba a escaquearse, cuando lo llamó la chica del mostrador

- Señorita, si tiene la amabilidad de seguirme...- Le mostró el camino hacia un piso inferior. Watari la siguió sin chistar. Desde lejos escuchó a Tsuzuki Desearle buena suerte, pero no entendió porque. Llegaron a una sala en la que había una máquina con algo marrón dentro, una estantería con polvos de talco, y mil cremas, y una camilla

- Enseguida vuelvo, vete desvistiendo vale?

**desvestirme??!! para que? **Watari se quitó los pantalones, y se miró las piernas...Al instante supo lo que iba a pasar.

- Bueno, pues ya estoy aqui, sientate en la camilla porfavor- Mimmi cogió una paleta de un bolsillo de su bata y comenzó a toquetear el chisme con el líquido marrón dentro.

- Extiende una pierna- le puso un poco en la parte inferior

**uy..pues está calentito.....las mujeres siempre se quejan de la depilación, pero no entiendo** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RAS!!!!!!!!!!!!-

**.......DIOSSANTOJODERQUEDOLORRRRRR**

Cuando le quitó la tira de cera sintió tal dolor que casi se le saltan las lágrimas.

- Anda anda, quejica, que ha sido una pequeñita- Mimmi hizo caso omiso a su dolor, y le puso una tira más grande

- Oye, oye, espera un segun- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RAS!!!!!!!!!!- AAAAAAYY!!!!

- Sino te relajas, será más difícil...mira, se han quedado unos pocos aqui abajo-Sacó una pinzas de la bata, y se los quitó con unos cuantos tirones

-ay, ay, ay, ay!!

- De verdad, hija, ni que fuera la primera vez que te haces la cera

-**lo eeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss.... T.T**

- Piensa en la cara de tu novio cuando vea lo bien que vas a quedar, seguro que ahora no duele tanto a que no??

-n-n-novio??- A Watari se le subieron los colores al momento

- Aja!! he dado en el blanco a que si??

- bueno...si- Watari se desconcentró totalmente, la cera ya no le dolía (mas que nada porque tenia las piernas ya insensibilizadas XDD). La noche anterior había tenido una fuerte discusión con Tatsumi, a causa de la poción de cambio de sexos...y no le había visto todavía para pedirle perdón...Pero ¿qué diría él al verle así?...no lo perdonaría nunca...Unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaron el rostro de la pelirroja

------Flashback-------

_-Yutaka, otra vez con la poción de cambio de sexos??!_

_-Espera un segundo Sei, que me desconcentro_

_-Tenemos trabajo pendiente, no puedes dedicarte a estar con tus experimentos todo el día_

_- Creo que casi tengo la fórmula correcta, espérate un minutito- Puso una gota de un líquido azul en la probeta_

_BUUUUUUUUM_

_-....ups, pues no era así_

_-......Trae eso aqui- Tatsumi le quitó los utensilios de las manos_

_- Eh!!_

_- Siempre que tratas de dar con esa fórmula, acabamos todos carbonizados!! No te das cuenta??_

_- Devuélveme mis cosas!_

_- Y si un día te pasa algo?! _

_- No me va a pasar nada, lo tengo bajo control!_

_- He escuchado esa frase mil veces, no me lo creo_

_-Porqué tienes que ser tan estricto!? Conozco lo que hago!_

_-Y tu porqué tienes que ser tan irresponsable!?_

_- Ya te he dicho que me hago cargo de lo que pase en mi laboratorio!!_

_- No se ni para que me molesto en discutir contigo, al final harás lo que te de la gana sin importar las consecuencias- Tatsumi dejó los utensilios en una mesa y salió del laboratorio dando un portazo_

_----------_Fin del fashback----------

- Tanto te duele que lloras?

- eh? que?...ah, si bueno....- Watari se dio cuenta de sus lágrimas, y se enjugó los ojos con la manga

- Bien, pues esto ya está- Mimmi le dio una crema calmante para que no le salieran heridas en las piernas

- Cuando te vistas, acompáñame vale?

Watari se puso enseguida los pantalones, y siguió a Mimmi por un pasillo estrecho.

- Hay que hacer algo con ese pelo- Dijo ella, y le abrió la puerta a un salón de peluquería

- Que pasa Watariiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????? Como ha ido? bien? te duelen las piernas? no habrás gritado no?- Yuma y Saya la estaban esperando, y en cuanto la vieron la acosaron a preguntas.

- Ahora queda lo bueno, peluquería, manicura, y tratamiento facial, vas a quedar guapísimaa!!!

* * *

Ministerio de los 10 Reyes del Emma

- Esto no es posible, como es que nadie da señales de vida?....un momento, hoy venían Yuma y Saya...Se los habrán llevado a cualquier parte....- Tatsumi suspiró y volvió a sumirse en todo el papeleo

* * *

Continuaraaaaaaaa!!!!

reviews plissss??


	4. intimissimi

jajaja vamos !!!!!!!!!!!A por el siguiente fic!!!!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yami no matsuei no son de mi propiedad, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

* * *

blabla- narración

**blabla- **pensamiento

_blabla-_recuerdos

* * *

Mi chica

Capítulo 4

Intimissimi

Centro comercial

- Pasadlo bien chicas!!- Mimmi se despidió y Las 3 shinigamis salieros del salón de belleza. Encontraron a Tsuzuki y Hisoka sentados en un banco del centro comercial con un helado en la mano, y cara de aburridos

-Chicos!!- Watri les llamó desde lejos. Al levantar la vista se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Watariiii!!!!- Tsuzuki en forma de perrito saltó al lado de la científica- Estás impresionante!!!

Ahora si que estaba guapa, con el pelo mas brillante que antes, que caía por debajo de sus hombros haciendo ondas. Los labios resaltaban, pintados de un tono discreto. Yuma y Saya la habían dicho que con sus ojazos no haría falta raya de ojo ni rímel, asi que se pasaron media hora enseñándola a usar el pintalabios.

-Gracias Tsuzuki!!^^

- Chicos, una cosa- dijo Saya- Ahora ya podeis iros, Tatsumi se tiene que estar volviendo loco al ver que no hay nadie en el ministerio, y lo que vamos a hacer ahora...es cosa de chicas!!- Guiñó un ojo a Yuma

-pero, pero, pero- hisoka agarró a tsuzuki

- ni pero ni nada, andando, ya las has oído- Las 3 shinigamis vieron como hisoka se llevaba a rastras a Tsuzuki por el centro de vuelta al ministerio.

Bueno, bueno, bueno...llegamos a la parte divertida!!- Se detuvieron enfrente de una tienda. A Watari inmediatamente se le subieron los colores

- E-e-e-esto hace falta de verdad??!!!

- Si!! Ala, entra!!- La metieron a empujones en la tienda de ropa interior.

- Buenos dias, estamos buscando algunos modelos para nuestra amiga!!- La dependienta echó una ojeada de arriba a abajo a Watari

-.....una 95...de copa B (nota: solo las chicas entienden esto!! XDDD)

Watari se había perdido...de que estaba hablando???

- Tu pruébate lo que te traiga y punto!- Al minuto la dependienta volvió con unos cuantos modelos de sujetadores y braguitas

- Corre!! al probador!!- Otra vez de cabeza a ese cubículo....

**.....esto es muy raro!! Por donde se abrocha esta cosa??- **Watari se llevó las manos a la espalda, tratando de alcanzar, sin éxito, el enganche del sujetador

**da igual que sea chica, sigo siendo igual de poco flexible T.T**

- chicas, me ayudais por favor??- Se dio la vuelta mientras Yuma le abrochaba el sujetador. Despues se miró al espejo. Se dió cien vueltas, constatando que quien estaba ante el espejo era ella misma

**oh...vaya!!! es precioso!!! **Se estaba probando un modelo blanco, con encaje cosido en los bordes, y un pequeño lacito azul en el centro del sujetador. Las braguitas iban a juego, solo que el lazo iba en la parte de atrás.

- Vale, que os parece?- Dijo abriendo la puerta del probador

- DIVINO!!!!- Chillaron a la vez las shinigamis

- Pruébate este modelo negro- Era una parte de arriba con cintas cruzadas en el medio, y una llavecita dorada colgando. La parte de abajo era más fina que la anterior ( que era modelo culotte) pero no demasiado atrevida.

- tendríamos que habernos traído a Tatsumi- Rió Saya divertida

- Oye!!

- Y que tal este a cuadros?

- ...que son estas cosas que le cuelgan a la parte de abajo??

- es el liguero, para enganchar unas medias sexys jajajaja!!

- te iría de miedo con unas orejas de gatita jajajajaja!!!

Las shinigamis se desternillaban de risa, picando a la pobre científica

- Sois terribles!!!!- Dijo la pelirroja con toda la cara coloreada de rojo

- Está bien, está bieeeeeeeeeeennn... Anda, toma este- Le pasaron otro blanco. En cuanto Watari se lo vio puesto, se enamoró pérdidamente

- Creo que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos....- Se volvió a vestir, pagaron todo y dejaron el centro comercial

- Ha sido una mañana agotadora!!- Suspiró Watari

- Pues ahora toca vestirte decentemente y volver al trabajo!!!- Yuma y Saya pensaban lo mismo: La cara de sorpresa de Tatsumi

- Yo no le he vosto nunca sorprenderse, y tu?

- un par de veces....creedme, es algo digno de recordar

- que bien lo vamos a pasarrrr!!!!!

* * *

Ministerio de los 10 reyes de emma

- Estabais aqui!!!!!- Tatsumi encontró a Hisoka y Tsuzuki en el despacho principal

- No, acabamos de llegar

- déjame adivinar, Yuma y Saya?

- Algo asi!!!- Tsuzuki recibió una mirada severa de su compañero. No podían hablarle a Tatsumi de lo ocurrido

- Y a Watari le habeis visto?

-...No, que va- Mintió descaradamente hisoka antes de que Tsuzuki abriera la boca y lo estropeara todo.

- Si le veis me avisais vale?

- Sin problema

* * *

Continuará!!!

Un par de capis para el finaaaaaaaaaaaaal!!! reviews porfa-pliiiiss


	5. armas de mujer

jajaja vamos !!!!!!!!!!!A por el siguiente fic!!!!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yami no matsuei no son de mi propiedad, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

* * *

blabla- narración

**blabla- **pensamiento

_blabla-_recuerdos

* * *

Mi chica

Capítulo 5

armas de mujer

* * *

Ministerio de los 10 reyes del Emma

Tatsumi caminaba por el pasillo, cuando escuchó movimientos y una voz en el laboratorio de Watari

-....Que dices 003?...Que no, que el ácido clorhídrico no va en la probeta grande...como que si lo sabes mejor que yo?!-

La voz que provenía del laboratorio era mas aguda que la de Watari...Pero esa forma de hablar...Tan despreocupada, risueña....no podía ser otra persona. Tatsumi abrió la puerta, para encontrarse a una deslumbrante mujer, de cabellos naranjas brillantes, recojidos en un lazo rojo. Llevaba puesta una blusa verde clara, larga, si no llevase una camiseta debajo le transparentaría todo. Una falda corta, con un poco de vuelo, y unos tacones grises. Tatsumi se la quedó mirando embobado, hasta que la extraña mujer le sonrió y le miró

- ......- La chica movió la mano a los lados para comprobar que estaba despierto

- Que? Eh?- Se colocó las gafas y se dirigió a ella con aire estricto

- Disculpe, señorita, pero este laboratorio es de acceso privado

- Si, ya lo se- Respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa

- Y que hace usted aquí?

- Trabajar, no lo ves?- ella pestañeó un poco. Su cara adquirió un matiz de inocencia angelical

**como es que me trata de "tu"...si no la he visto en mi vida!!**

- ...Disculpe, nos conocemos??

- más de lo que crees- La chica le guiñó un ojo. Tatsumi se quedó tan confuso que salió del laboratorio sin decir nada.

**...**

**...**

su mente sumó dos mas dos

**¡¡¡¡¡ NO ME LO CREO !!!!!**

- YUTAKA WATARI!!!!!!- Abrió de un portazo

- Ay!!- Del susto la científica dió un paso atrás, tropezando con los tacones y cayendo al suelo

¡¡¡¡¡PLAF!!!!! Todos los papeles que tenía en la mano quedaron desperdigados por el suelo. Tatsumi se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse

- Lo siento, te encuentras bien?- Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano. Watari se colocó las gafas y se sacudió el pelo

- Si, si, no pasa nada- Luego miró el reloj y se dirigió a 003 en voz baja -Lo ves?? ha tardado menos de 3 segundos-

- Te he oido, sigo aqui

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Había sido un shock algo grande. Watari fue quien habló primero

- Yo....quería disculparme...por lo de- Tatsumi no la dejó acabar la frase. La puso un dedo en los labios callándola inmediatamente

- Yutaka...debería haber confiado más en ti...y lo único que hice ayer fue herirte. Te dije que no lo conseguirías...y mírate...

- como me ves??- Preguntó Watari con timidez

- Estas.....deslumbrante...- Watari se rió un poco. Abrazó a Tatsumi, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro

- Sei...Perdóname, por favor. Ayer me comporté de manera infantil e idiota. No quise hacerte caso cuando sólo te preocupabas por mi...lo siento...- Watari notó como Tatsumi acariciaba su pelo, y la abrazaba por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia si. Se quedaron un rato abrazados. Cuando se separaron Watari sonrió con los ojos centelleantes

- Y bien?? a que soy sexy??- Preguntó de mejor humor, llevandose las manos a la nuca y guiñándole un ojo a Tatsumi

- Modestia aparte.....si

- Pues verás lo que hay preparado para esta noche....- Con una sonrisa seductora 100% Watari se fue acercando lentamente a Tatsumi. El pobre secretario se puso en tensión. Watari ya era peligroso de por si, dado que era todo un maestro de la seducción

**Pues siendo mujer ya ni te digo.....**No se había dado cuenta, pero Watari lo había arrinconado contra la puerta, y sus labios ya estaban en su oreja

- Esta noche, en casa...a las 10.....y no te retrases- Dicho esto lo sacó de un empujón del laboratorio y cerró la puerta.

Tatsumi tardó unos 5 segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Luego miró la hora y maldijo en alto

- Cagüen todo!!!!! Solo son las 5!!!!!

* * *

Vale, si, un poquito corto, pero entre cole, examenes y toda la parafernalia no hay tiempo.

Nos vemosssssssssssss!!! ;)


	6. Puro amor

jajaja vamos !!!!!!!!!!!A por el siguiente fic!!!!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yami no matsuei no son de mi propiedad, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

* * *

blabla- narración

**blabla- **pensamiento

_blabla-_recuerdos

* * *

Mi chica

Capítulo 6

Puro amor

* * *

Casa de Tatsumi y Watari  
10 de la noche

Tatsumi abrió la puerta de la casa para encontrarse todo el salon en penumbra. Desde lejos distinguió una tenue luz, proveniente del dormitorio

**Que me tendrás montado....**El secretario suspiró y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación. Tan educado como siempre, llamó antes de entrar. Una voz le contestó

- Pasa...- Era femenina y sensual. Cuando Tatsumi abrió la puerta no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos

La habitación estaba iluminada a base de velas. La cama medio abierta, y medio tumbada sobre ella, una mujer pelirroja. Sus cabellos naranjas caían como una cascada por sus hombros y se extendían por la cama. Ella clavó los ojos en él y se levantó. Se quedó unos minutos de pie, sin decir nada, dando tiempo a Tatsumi para guardar todos los detalles de esa visión en su memoria

Solo llevaba puestas 2 prendas y 2 accesorios. Un sujetador blanco, con bordados en la copa. Del centro colgaba un pequeño candado dorado. La segunda prenda eran unas braguitas blancas, a juego con el sujetador. A Tatsumi casi le da una hemorragia nasal al llegar a esta parte, pero logró contenerse. El primer accesorio eran unos tacones altísimos, tambien blancos, con tacón de aguja, con tres tiras para sujetar el pie, que le hacían unas piernas esbeltas y hermosas. Llevaba, por último, un pequeño colgante, con una llave dorada.

- No vale reirse- Dijo Watari

- Eso es lo último que pienso hacer- Contestó suavemente Tatsumi.

Ambos se fueron acercando cada vez más...y mas...y mas...Sólo les separaban unos milímetros cuando Watari habló en un susurro.

- esto...lo harías con cualquier chica?...- Esa pregunta lo roía por dentro y necesitaba hacerla. Tatsumi sólo sonrió y apoyó una mano en el rostro de Watari, acariciando su mejilla

- Estoy enamorado de Yutaka Watari....Tanto si eres hombre como si eres mujer...solo de ti, y de nadie mas- Dicho esto Tatsumi acortó toda la distancia y besó a Watari. Era un beso tierno, lleno de amor, que despejaba las dudas del corazón.  
Watari tomó la iniciativa, y sin separarse de la boca de Tatsumi, rodeó el cuello de este con los brazos, y se subió aupa de él, entrelazando las piernas en su cadera. Tatsumi la cogió de la cintura para sostenerla, pero tropezó con el borde de la cama, y cayó sobre ella, de tal forma que él quedó boca arriba, y Watari sentada a horcajadas encima de él.

Ella empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Tatsumi rapidamente. Se llevó las manos a los tirantes del sujetador, con la intención de quitárselo cuando Tatsumi tomó su mano y la paró. La miró con un gesto divertido

- Deja, que quiero hacerlo yo- Dicho esto, se incorporó y llevó las manos a la espalda de Watari, palpando lo que sería el enganche

**....no hay botón...ni cremallera....Demonios!!!**

Notó que Watari se reía

- de que te ries??

- Tecnología punta...un sujetador- dijo irónicamente

Tatsumi se quedó mirando fijamente a la pelirroja, que le devolvió la mirada con expresión desafiante

- Frio frio...por ahí no se abre- dijo ella

De repente Tatsumi cayó en la cuenta

**Como no se me ha ocurrido....**

Cambió las manos de lugar, llevándolas al cuello de Watari, para quitarla el collar con forma de llave

- muy aguda...me has pillado- ella solo se rio

Metió la llave en el candado que decoraba el sujetador. Este se abrió con un clic

- No me digas ahora que la parte de abajo tiene otro igual

- No hombre, ya vale con uno

Watari se inclinó para besar a Tatsumi, comenzando una noche extraordinaria para ambos

* * *

Lo que pase durante la noche lo dejo a vuestra imaginación XDDDD

siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii final de la historiaa!!!!! ya solo falta el epílogo XDD


	7. Epílogo

jajaja vamos !!!!!!!!!!!A por el siguiente fic!!!!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yami no matsuei no son de mi propiedad, y no hago esto por sacar dinero

* * *

blabla- narración

**blabla- **pensamiento

_blabla-_recuerdos

* * *

Mi chica

Epílogo

* * *

Tatsumi y Watari se encontraban tumbados en la cama.

- te juro que es verdad!!!

- en serio??

-que si, que si

- y lo hicieron adrede?

- nada mas levantarme del banquito perdí el equilibrio y me cai al suelo...y ellas riéndose!!

Watari hizo un pucherito. Tatsumi solo podía sonreir al imaginárselo

- y rompí...- echó cuentas con los dedos- 3 barras de pintalabios

- eres un exagerado!

- no es cierto! Pero ser mujer es muy duro en realidad

- no eras tu quien quería " explorar los misterios del cuerpo femenino"??

- si...pero explorar cansa muchoooooo- Watari hundió la cara en la almohada.

- Y lo peor es la depilaciooon- La frase se fue convirtiendo en un quejido, acompañado de una mueca de dolor.

- No me lo creo, lo que pasa es que tu eres un quejica

- Uy!!!! verás como te convierta un dia en mujer!! Te voy a hacer pasar por todo!!

-como me hagas eso, no tienes japón para correr (nota: significa que le va a perseguir hasta el fin del mundo)

- poqueee?? si es divertidoooo

-......

-vaaaaaaaaaaaaa solo un díaaa

-......Bueno, pero ya si eso otro día

* * *

FIN

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

....

...

.................. Me ha quedado fataaaaaaaaaaaal!! XDD bueeeno, se me perdona por ser el tercer fic XD


End file.
